


A Promise

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3b speculation, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magnus without magic, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Dancing, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: If Alec didn’t know Magnus as well as he does he would’ve believed Magnus was fine. But Alecdoesknow Magnus, better than he thinks he knows himself sometimes. So he notices the tired tilt to his mouth and the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He knows Magnus is faking it.Basically my take on the dancing scene that everyone has been teasing for 3b :)





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I didn’t really have anything planned when I started writing other than ‘they’re gonna dance’ so this turned out a bit more sad than I had intended but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Soft music is floating through the loft when Alec lets himself in after a long day at the Institute.

He smiles to himself as he toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket by the door. He can hear Magnus humming in the kitchen and the sound eases the last bits of tension that had been left in his body from the day.

Magnus is turned away from the door when Alec walks into the kitchen, so Alec takes the moment to lean against the doorway and admire him.

He’s dressed in dark purple trousers and a shirt with curling patterns up the sides. His hair doesn’t seem to be done up though and he’s barefoot. It’s a sight that only Alec is privy to. He looks soft and beautiful and Alec could watch him for days. He watches the fabric of his shirt move against the muscles in his back as he scoops something onto a plate and stares at long fingers as they move.

He’s so entranced by the sight in front of him that he almost startled when Magnus turns and notices he’s standing in the doorway.

He sees Magnus’ lips quirk up into a soft, small, smile. It’s a fond quirk of lips and bright eyes. A smile that Alec has come to realize is reserved just for him to see.

“Alexander.”

Alec just grins wide in reply. He moves forward into the kitchen and steps into Magnus’ space.

“Hey,” Alec whispers as he grabs Magnus’ waist with soft fingers, and rests his forehead against his.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus whispers back and leans up to press a short kiss to Alec’s lips.

It’s nothing special, just a dry brush of their lips, but it still sends sparks down Alec’s veins, still makes him grin like an idiot.

“I made us dinner,” Magnus says, gesturing behind himself to the counter. He doesn’t make a move to step out of Alec’s embrace though, so Alec assumes he isn’t too hellbent on having dinner immediately.

“Thanks,” Alec tell him, but doesn’t move to get the food either.

“It’s not as good as dinner magicked in from Tokyo or Prague or something but I’d say I got pretty damn close.”

Magnus smiles as he says the words and he even looks proud of himself. If Alec didn’t know Magnus as well as he does he would’ve believed Magnus was fine. But Alec _does_ know Magnus, better than he thinks he knows himself sometimes. So he notices the tired tilt to his mouth and the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He knows Magnus is faking it.

Alec wants to hold him close and tell him that he’s still the same person with or without his magic. Wants to tell him that he could care less if their dinner was magicked in from some expensive restaurant in a foreign city as long as he gets to spend the night with Magnus by his side. Wants to tell him that he’s the same selfless, compassionate, _brilliant_ person he fell in love with.

He doesn’t want to break the semblance of normalcy Magnus has managed to create though. Alec has plenty of time to tell Magnus all of those things, to make him believe them. But maybe now is not the time.

Instead, Alec watches the light reflect off of Magnus’ eyes and lets the music from the stereo wash over him.

He moves his hands to Magnus’ arms and guides them up and around his neck, grinning when Magnus looks back at him in confusion.

Alec places his hands back on Magnus hips and breathes into the small amount of space between the two of them with closed eyes for a moment.

“Dance with me?” He asks, and opens his eyes to find that Magnus’ have softened at the request.

“Of course,” Magnus says, locking his arms behind Alec’s neck and shuffling closer. His voice wavers over the words but his eyes aren’t as sad as they were. Alec wishes they weren’t sad _at all_.

Magnus starts to sway to the music and Alec follows the movement as best as he can. Magnus moves with an ease and fluidity that makes it easy for Alec to fall into the soothing sway and he closes his eyes in content.

He smiles when Magnus buries his head into the crook of his neck and lets out a breath. As if he’d been holding it for ages and is finally comfortable enough to let it out.

Alec is hit with a sudden unexplainable surge of love for this wonderful man in his arms and can’t help the dreamy sigh that leaves his lips.

“Magnus, you are absolutely remarkable,” he whispers reverently into Magnus’ hair as they continue to sway, “with _or_ without magic. I love you.”

He needs Magnus to know. To _understand_. But he doesn’t feel like the words are adequate enough to describe just how important Magnus is to the world, to _him_. There’s probably never going to be enough words in the English language to convey the reverence with which he loves Magnus. There will _never_ be enough words to explain the supernova of light and goodness that is Magnus Bane.

Despite their inadequacy, Alec feels the brush of Magnus’ lips against his neck as they curve into a small smile at his words.

He doesn’t know if Magnus believes him.

And as they continue to sway, Magnus’ head tucked under his, Alec makes himself a promise. One he intends to keep no matter what.

He won’t rest until he can find the words to make Magnus Bane believe that he is the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr: [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
